leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
V0.9.22.16
, , & |Related = *Release Notes v0.9.25.16 |Prev = 0.9.22.15 |Next = 0.9.22.18 }} New Features *New Surrender Function Prototype: **Type /surrender in the in-game chat to start a vote. **Once a vote is started type /surrender if you want to surrender or type /nosurrender if you do not want to surrender in the in game chat. **If enough vote for a surrender, the game will end after 30 seconds. **You cannot surrender for the first 15 minutes of a match. **GUI Component coming soon! *Two New Bots: and . *Bots now have Two difficult settings Medium and Easy. *New In game Chat: **New Hotkey Z: Brings up chat history. **The window can be moved around using the blue drag bar. *New Loading Screen. *New Scoreboard. *Minion Kills now displaying the correct values. PVP.net v0.26.14 *New Chat!! **Entirely new visual design and layout. **Custom status messages. **Custom Chat Rooms. **Recently Played List. ***Shows teammates from games played during the current session. **Docked Chat View. **Time Stamps. **Invite Players to chat. **Feature not yet implemented: Ignore List. *New Notification System!! **All pop up notifications have been removed and will now appear in the bottom right corner of the PVP.net client. **If a notification is not acted upon, it will get added into the notification queue where it can be acted upon later. *New Reconnect Features!! **PVP.net remembers your last game. If your match is still playing, PVP.net will display a reconnect screen. Selecting Reconnect will allow you to rejoin any game you disconnected or crashed out of. *The Wait Queue Screen (the screen after Champion Select) has been removed and its functionality integrated into Champion Select. *Log out Confirmation prompt will appear when you now try to close the client. *New Mastery Tooltip Layout. *If the PVP.net client is minimized, it should restore itself if the user is matched into a game. *Fixed a bug where Mastery Tooltips would flicker and appear cut off. Champions * : Blitzcrank fires his right hand to grab an opponent on its path, dealing damage and dragging it back to him. * : Blitzcrank super charges himself to increase Movement Speed and Attack Speed. However, when this effect ends his movement speed is decreased by 25% for 3 seconds. * : Blitzcrank charges up his fist to make his next attack deal double damage and pop up his target into the air. * (Ultimate): While Static Field is ready to be activated, lighting arcs off of Blitzcrank to hit a random nearby enemy every 3.5 seconds. Active: Deals a large amount of Magic Damage and silences nearby enemy champions. * (Innate): Blitzcrank's Mana Barrier can activate once a minute when he hits 200 Health. This creates a Mana Shield, which absorbs damage dealt to Blitzcrank, up to 50% of his current mana, lasts 10 seconds and refunds any unspent mana. * : Janna is able to create a small storm that grows in size with time. On release, this storm will fly towards the direction it wast cast in, dealing damage and knocking away any enemies in its path. * : Janna summons an air elemental that passively increases her movement speed and enables her to pass through units. She may also activate this ability to deal damage and slow an enemy's movement speed. * : Janna conjures a defensive gale that shields her target from incoming damage while increasing their physical damage. * (Ultimate): Janna surrounds herself in a magical storm throwing enemies back. After the storm has settled, soothing winds heal nearby allies while the ability is active. * (Innate): Janna increases the movement speed of herself and allies by 3%. * : Malphite slams the ground sending out a shockwave that deals damage based on his armor and reduces the attack speed of enemies for 4 seconds. * : Using his primal elemental magic, Malphite sends a shard of earth through the ground at his foe, dealing damage and stealing movement speed for 6 seconds. * : Active: Malphite's damage is increased by a large %. Passive: Malphite's attacks deal damage to units around his target. * (Ultimate): Malphite ferociously charges to a location, damage enemies and knocking them into the air when he reaches that location. * (Innate): Malphite summons a shield of rock that absorbs 10% of his maximum health. If Malphite has not been hit, this effect will recharge after 10 seconds. * - Dr. Mundo hurls his cleaver, dealing damage equal to a percentage of his target's current health and decreasing their movement speed by 40%. * - Active: Dr. Mundo drains his health to deal continual damage to nearby enemies. Passive: While not active, Dr. Mundo regenerates a % of his max health per second. * - Increases Dr. Mundo's physical damage by a flat amount for 5 seconds. In addition, he gains an additional amount of damage for each percentage of health he is missing. * (Ultimate): Dr. Mundo sacrifices a portion of his health for increased movement speed, reduced cooldowns, and drastic health regeneration. * (Innate): The duration of crowd control effects on Dr. Mundo are reduced by 30%. * extra damage to Turrets increased from 20/30/40/50% to 20/40/60%. * : **Improved skill shot speed / ease of use (this should especially help chasing champions). * Health Drain increased from 2/2.25/2.5/2.75/3 to 2.3/2.6/2.9/3.2/3.5. * : **Increased Cooldown from 12/11/10/9/8 to 13/12/11/10/9. **New Missile Particle. * : **Gave it a 1 sec c/d upon casting. **Removed an errant 'say'. **Reduced Movement Slow from 30% to 25%. *Infernal Guardian renamed to . * Size per stack reduced from .9/.15/.18 to .7/.11/.15. * cooldown reduced from 20 to 17. * : **Increased Range from 800 to 900. **Modified Mana Cost from 80/95/110/125/140 to 80/90/100/110/120. * : **Increased Damage from 20/40/60/80/100 to 40/60/80/100/120. **Increased Ability Power Ratio from .25 to .33. * (Silent Killer): **No longer reduces damage from turrets. * Mana Cost modified from 6/12/18/24/30 to 8/12/16/20/24. * : **Fixed a bug that caused it to cost double mana after the first cast. * : **Reduced Cooldown from 30 to 25. **Activating this skill no longer removes Morale Boost from himself (he now gets double effect for the duration). **Reduced Movement Speed Bonus from 4/6/8/10/12% to 2/4/6/8/10%. * : **Increased Ability Power Ratio from .3 to 1. **Modified Mana Cost from 55/60/65/70/75 to 65. **Modified Cooldown from 20 to 30/27/24/21/18. **Reduced cast time to make it a quicker cast. * : **Increased Cooldown from 4 to 4.5. **Reduced Ability Power from 1 to .8. **Reduced Dodge% from 10/12.5/15/17.5/20 to 10/12/14/16/18. * : **Reduced Attack Speed per Level from 8/12/16% to 6/10/14%. * : **Can no longer crit. **Fixed an issue causing Empower to not proc. *Fallen One **Reduced Ability Power Ratio from .7 to .6. * Mana Cost increased from 18/26/34/42/50 to 24/32/40/48/54. * : **Modified Mana Regen on Kill from 15/25/35/45/55 to 20/27/34/41/48. **Removed the Kill a Champion mana regen effect. **Increased Mana Cost from 25/35/45/55/65 to 30/40/50/60/70. * Mana Cost reduced from 110 to 100. * Charge number Requirement Increased from 4 to 6. * damage modified from 90/150/210/265/325 to 80/140/200/260/320. * cooldown increased from 80 to 90. * fixed. * no longer removes . * : **Gave it a 1 sec cooldown upon casting. **Modified the Slow% from 40/45/50/55/60 to 28/36/44/52/60. **Modified Mana Cost from 80/95/110/125/140 to 90/100/110/120/130. **Updated tooltip to not say it stuns (since it doesn't). * Stats modified from 30/50/70 to 35/50/65. * (Spiral Blade): **Reduced Damage from 80/110/140/170/200 (x2) to 75/100/125/150/175 (x2). **Reduced Cost from 80/95/110/125/140 to 80/90/100/110/120. **Reduced Cooldown from 10 to 9. * damage reduction increased per bounce from 23% to 25%. * particles now refresh correctly. * cooldown reduced from 4 to 3. * no longer displays a particle. * : **Increased the self heal component up to 40% from 25%. **Reduced Cooldown Reduction on Hit from 2/2.25/2.5/2.75/3 to 2. **Modified Cooldown from 20 to 20/19/18/17/16. **Increased Heal from 90/130/170/210/240 to 90/135/180/225/270. * : **Shatter now always yields +10/15/20/25/30 Armor to Gemknight (regardless of if it is on cooldown). **While available, the skill provides a +10/15/20/25/30 Armor aura to allies / self. **Activating the ability deals damage and reduces opponents armor by -10/15/20/25/30. * : **Increased Cooldown from 13/12/11/10/9 to 14/13/12/11/10. **Damage now scales by range (more damage the closer you are). **Increased Damage from 80/130/180/230/280 to 80/160/240/320/400. **Reduced Max Stun from 2.5 to 2. **Made Tooltip easier to understand. * : **Modified Mana Cost so it now costs 10 + a cumulative 10/15/20 per second it is on. **Now Instant Cast. **Made Tooltip easier to understand. *Increased Mana Gain per Level from 30 to 40. * (Bantam Trap) has received a new explosion particle. * Range reduced from 0-180 to 0-162. * slow %Reduced from 30/40/50/60/70 to 20/30/40/50/60. * no longer costs mana to turn off. * Impact Delay Time reduced from 2 to 1.6 secs ** (remake): **Veigar steals 20% of each nearby enemy champion’s Ability Power. The amount stolen per target cannot exceed five times Veigar’s level. * : **Increased Cooldown from 160/140/120 to 180/160/140. **Fixed a bug which caused issues with 's . Items * : Increased Lifesteal from 10% to 12%. * : Reduced Magic Resist reduction aura from -30 to -20. * : Increased the movement inhibitor reduction effect from 35% to 40%. * : Increased AoE from 175 to 185. * : **Removed the -Armor Component. **No longer stacks with Frozen Mallet's Slow. **Increased Combine Cost from 400 to 425. * : Fixed an issue w/scaling with crit talents/runes. * : Fixed an issue causing it to not gain damage based on max health. * : **Clarified the tooltip. **Added a max cap of 750 Bonus Mana. * : Increased Cost from 1100 to 1150. * : Increased Cost from 475 to 500. * : Increased Combine Cost from 700 to 750. * : Increased Combine Cost from 650 to 700. * : Increased Combine Cost from 1075 to 1100. * : Increased Combine Cost from 900 to 1000. * : Increased Combine Cost from 800 to 850. * : Increased Combine Cost from 800 to 850. * : Increased Combine Cost from 400 to 425. Summoners *Willpower (Talent): Now correctly refers to Summoner Cleanse (instead of Boost). * : Reduced Cooldown from 330 to 300. * : **Added the Summoner Spell Particle. **No longer stops Lich's Ultimate. * : **Reduced Base Armor from 25 to 15. **Made it dramatically easier to select. *REMAKE: : Now reveals a location on the map for 4 seconds. *Mystical Vision Talent: Now Increases duration for 2 secs and reduces c/d by 5. *Runes: **Reduced the effectiveness of health regeneration per level runes. **Reduced the effectiveness of health and health per level runes. **Reduced the effectiveness of attack speed per level runes. **Increased the effectiveness of ability power and ability power per level runes. **Fixed crit modifier runes. General *Update: On hit effects no longer apply on dodges or misses. *Bug Fix: Fixed an issue which caused number of passive icons to disappear on death. *Bug Fix: Fixed an issue with Master Yi dying while Alpha Striking w/Guardian Angel on. * : **Added an internal Cooldown to his AoE Slime Spell. **Reduced Global Experience from 1000 to 600. **Exalted w/Baron Nashor: Now gives 20-60 Dmg/AP over the course of the game. *Shrine Turrets: **Stats: Increased Health Regen from 10 to 15. **Increased Damage from 600 to 999. **Increased Range from 1500 to 2250. **Increased Attack Speed from .57 to 1. **Added a hit effect. *Global Cooldown: Reduced from .5 to 0. *Global Summoner Cooldown: Reduced from .25 to 0. *Darkened Fog of War slightly. *Increased Non-HQ Turret Range from 700 to 750. *Decreased HQ Turret Range from 850 to 750. *Bounty System: **Champion Kills: Increased Base Gold from 200 to 250. **Assists: Reduced from 75% to 70%. **Kill Streak: Reduced Maximum gold for ending a kill streak from 1400 to 1000. *Death Streak: **Reduced Death Streak multiplier from .2 to .15. **Reduced Minimum Champion value from .5 to .35. *Death Timers: **Reduced Base Death Timer from 30-64 to 25-50. **Increased the Percent Cap from 1.44 to 1.75 (Total Difference: Max Death Time at 50 minutes Decreased from 92 to 82). *Leaver Mechanic: Removed the Bonus Gold mechanic. *Turret System: **Increased Turret Attack Speed by 20% and Armor/Magic Resist by 15. **Champion Bonuses to Turrets now all increment by the same amount (instead of bonus from the first champion). **Turret Damage to Champions Increased from 1 to 1.1. **Turret Damage to Minions increased from 1 to 1.105. **Increased Outer Turret Damage from 112 to 152. **Reduced Outer Turret Power Increase Time by 2 minutes. *Fixed some announcements. *Super Minions: Removed Bonus Movement Speed Aura. Other Bugs *Skill shots are now more accurate (i.e. Enchanted Crystal Arrow). *Fixed issue with losing attack/spell orders. *Added more shadow qualities. Note the higher settings will reduce performance. "Low" is what shadows were at prior to this patch. *Frame rate improvements. *Moving around units should work better. *Removed lag from the AOE cursor and made it more accurate. *Area of effect cursor is more accurate to the area it affects. *Now prevent units from getting stuck in a building. *Allow players to walk out of units if they are stuck inside. *Holding-down-player-movement should be more responsive. *Towers/Minions no-longer clear the player’s bounty. *Players now equally share assist gold. *Client Crash fixes. *FOW improvements - gave units a larger width for line of sight. **Fix FOW not showing up on very low graphics. Category:Patch Notes